


This Isn't Lucy's Apartment

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk!Natsu, Gray finds Natsu adorable, Gray freaks out, Lyon makes things worse, M/M, Such Dorks, THEY'RE DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr a year-ish ago. Person A is drunk and breaks into the wrong apartment to sleep. Person B freaks out. Person A cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Lucy's Apartment

_FWUMP!_

“Shit!” Gray hears his roommate hiss from their living room. The window slams shut and heavy feet stagger their way to the couch.

Ugh. He does not have the patience for Lyon’s drunk ass breaking in and being loud at… he peaks one eye open at his alarm clock, _3 AM_. Nope. The bastard better pass out quickly and lord help him if he snores.

Fuck. He’s probably going to get cold during the night. Lyon’s skin is always like ice. Not that Gray’s isn’t but at least he has a blanket. Whatever, serves him right for forgetting his keys and not having the energy to stumble the rest of the way to his bedroom.

Gray presses his palms to his eyelids. His conscience is screaming at him to help the man who is basically his brother but his eyes are coaxing him to forget the silver-haired idiot and fall back asleep.

“Damn it,” he grumbles as he rolls out of bed. A quick pitstop in the hall closet to grab a spare quilt and a few blind steps later he’s in his living room, squinting at the figure draped across the couch.

Did Lyon get shorter or is Gray just that tired? And where did he get a scarf? Oh, god. Did he steal a scarf from someone? He can be such an idiot when he drinks. He just –

“Hold the fuck on.” Lyon doesn’t have pink hair. “Who the hell…?!” Gray demands, dropping the blanket before grabbing the nearest solid object – his huge ass history book – and clubbing the intruder with it.

“Ahh!” The stranger wakes with a screech, curling up into a ball and spewing senseless questions. “What the hell, Lucy?! Why are you hitting me? Why are you so _mean_?!”

“Why are you in my apartment?!” Gray demands, grabbing the man’s leg and yanking him off the couch.

“Oof!” He’s met with bright green eyes and he insists that his heart is pounding from swinging his heavy text book around. “You’re a man,” he states, one eye closing to focus on Gray.

“No shit,” the raven snarls.

He hears a small sniff and his eyes widen. “This… this isn’t Lucy’s apartment. And you’re even _meaner_ than Lucy,” he whines as his tears begin to fall.

“Are you seriously crying? You broke into my place!” Gray is on the verge of hyperventilating. He never deals well with snivelling people.

“I –” the man hiccups, wiping his eyes, “I thought this was my friend’s place. My friend, she…” he trails off, sobs really racking his frame.

“Whoa, dude. Calm down.” Gray waves his hands back and forth. “Listen, I’m sorry I hit you, okay? I just… it seemed like the appropriate thing to do considering.”

“She lives in this building. I crash on her couch all the time. I’m so drunk. I just wanna go home,” he sniffs.

It takes some left over pizza, a glass of water, and 2 arguments (what an ungrateful little drunkard) but the stranger, whose name Gray learned is Natsu, is finally settled on the couch, blanket wrapped around him as he murmurs words of thanks.

“Shut up and sleep already. I have class tomorrow and you need to leave when I do.” Gray huffs.

“You’re so… cute when you’re mad,” Natsu slurs. He catches the blush Gray hoped he wouldn’t see and adds, “and dumb,” for good measure.

“I’m not the dumb ass that broke into the wrong dorm room to pass out.” Gray rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Ice Princess,” Natsu yawns.

Gray opens his mouth to retort when the front door flings open, “Where is he?!” Lyon cries, pepper spray keychain in hand. “Sherry called and told me she heard yelling! Where’s the robber? Let’s kick his ass!”

Natsu begins screaming somewhere during Lyon’s speech and bursts into tears again.

“Damn it, Lyon! I just calmed him down!” Gray groans, shoving him back out the door.

“What do you think you’re –”

“If I don’t shut him up, I’ll miss class tomorrow. You’ve done enough. Go sleep somewhere else!”

Lyon snorts. “Just come get me when you have his number.”

Gray gapes at him. “I don’t want –”

“Please. You would have kicked him out by now otherwise. Make it quick, Gray. I’m tired.”

“767-54–” Natsu begins from the couch.

“Shut up, Ash Brains!” Gray hisses.

It’s 4:30 am and he’s surrounded by morons. A smile adorns his face when he realizes he doesn’t mind.


End file.
